


Eternity by rutsky

by kaffyrutsky



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's the end. And, no, it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity by rutsky

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble attempt. My own favorite AU, suggested by a prompt out there somewhere on lj, but I swear I can't remember where.

He'd been right.

Everything has its time. ( _He'd increased her years to twice three score and 10, but age ultimately creased and folded Rose's beautiful skin, filmed her glorious brown eyes, thinned and faded her lustrous hair, banished her memories, then claimed her._ )

Everything dies. ( _Despite all he and the TARDIS could do, Jack's cancer eventually triumphed. The Captain was, in the end, pitifully grateful for whatever painkilling mercy they could grant._ )

But the loneliness he'd feared would be death's legacy was defeated, by their love for him and his for them.

Love is always. Love never dies.


End file.
